


"I don't mind"

by WolffyLuna



Series: "His Edited Heart" series [1]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Crushes, I'm tagging 'Horus Lupercal', M/M, crushes which are an amazingly bad idea to act out on, so I can train ao3 to stop thinking Horus and Little Horus are the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horus has a problem. He has fallen head over heels for Hastur Sejanus, his son. Does he hide it, or act on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I don't mind"

 Horus couldn’t stop looking at Sejanus. The hard planes of his muscles, arranged just so. Genetic engineering alone couldn’t explain their perfection. Even his own blood couldn’t explain it, mighty as it was.

Sweat ran down Hastur’s back, making him glisten and shimmer in the light. 

Horus was glad that Hastur hadn’t put more clothes on after training. Not that he’d admit it. Not that he’d admit to looking at one of his sons like that. 

And it wasn’t just his torso. The way his words tumbled past his flawless lips. The way he looked at everybody that made you want to be the best you could be. His face resembled Horus’, but there was softness their that Horus had never seen in his own. A certain innocence and humility he’d never had. 

It suited Hastur Sejanus. His perfect son. Without any perceivable flaw, other than the inability to see his own perfection. 

He was the epitome of a Luna Wolf, and so much more. 

“Sire?” 

Hastur’s voice broke him out of his reverie. He snapped to attention and blinked, trying to get the thoughts out of his brain. “Sorry, I was distracted.” 

“I’ve never known you to be distracted.” Hastur looked up at him, concerned. 

Horus smiled, trying to deflect attention. “Don’t think I’m that perfect. Could you repeat what you were saying?” 

*** 

Hastur placed his hand on Horus’ shoulder, warm and solid and reassuring. And utterly distracting. Horus guessed that Hastur was aiming for the former, not that he needed reassurance in a routine meeting. Nor did he need the distraction. 

Did he let Hastur’s hand rest there, and try to hide his feelings? Did he lean into it? Did he shrug it off, and look like he didn’t appreciate it? 

He stared down and the papers, hoping no one payed attention to his face. Sanguinius sat only a metre away. If anyone could spot his conflicted thoughts, it’d be him. 

He paused, moments dragging out as he wrestled towards a decision. 

He shrugged the hand off. 

“Sorry,” Hastur mumbled. 

“Don’t worry.” 

He cursed himself. He didn’t want Hastur to think he didn’t like it. If only he could talk with that hand on his shoulder and the words that came out not being “I love you, Hastur Sejanus.” 

***

Horus walked into Sanguinius’ quarters aboard the Red Tear. “May I talk to you?” 

Sanguinius bowed his head and patted the spot next to him on the couch. “Certainly.” 

Horus sat down, sinking into the embroidered couch. He placed his hands on his lap and stared at them. 

Sanguinius rested a wing against Horus’ back and cocked his head to the side, looking alarmingly like a curious magpie. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Horus tucked his feet beneath the couch. “Would you mind if we were not exclusive?” 

Sanguinius leaned on Horus and fully wrapped his wing around. “I wouldn’t mind, provided I stay as your first lover, your primary,” he whispered. Horus felt him smiling, fangs against his ear. “Which one of our brothers were you thinking of?” 

Horus glanced sideways. “They’re not one of our brothers.”

“Temba?” Sanguinius tilted his head again, looking a lot less like a magpie. 

Horus smiled with half his mouth. “I like him as a friend.” 

“Who is it then?” Sanguinius stroked a finger down Horus’ neck 

Horus turned away. “It’s one of my sons,” he muttered. 

The hand jerked back. “That’s my one exception.” 

Horus heard the restrained anger in the voice. He faced Sanguinius. 

Sanguinius tensed, his eyes glowing, his wings stiffened and flared. “Your sons adore you. They revere you. As much as it is an impossibility in our secular Imperium, they worship you. They couldn’t say no.” Sanguinius gripped his chin, just shy of drawing blood with his fingernails. “You shouldn’t be in a relationship with someone who can’t say no to you.” 

Horus pulled his head free. “I wasn’t planning on acting on my desires anyway.”

Sanguinius glared from beneath his lashes. “Then why were you asking permission?”

He lied through his teeth.“I wanted advice. I didn’t know how to ask.” 

“I know that isn’t true.” He paused, letting the full weight of his displeasure fall on Horus, before straightening up, and making his expression carefully blank. “So, how goes the campaign on your end?” 

*** 

He checked the chron in the meeting room again. Five more minutes until Hastur should arrive. He paced around the room. He checked to chron again. The time hadn’t changed. He sighed. He sat at the desk, and tried to wait patiently. 

Someone knocked on the door. “My lord?” 

Horus brightened. “Come in, Hastur.” 

Hastur opened the door. “Why did you want a private meeting with me?” 

Horus stood up and walked to the door, locking it. Sejanus’ eyes followed him around the room, trying to gauge his motivation. 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for some time. There’s something I’ve been wanting to do to you for sometime.” He cupped Hastur’s chin and lifted it up. He paused. Did he go through with this? Did he take the high road, and dismiss Sejanus now? Come up with some excuse for why he asked him here? 

Screw it, the high road was for his other brothers.   

Horus leaned down kissed him. He pressed hard, savouring the feel of his smooth lips parting involuntarily.. 

Hastur’s knees buckled and he braced himself against Horus. 

After a few second, Horus pulled back, still holding Hastur’s head. Hastur’s wide eyes stared up into his, looking confused and flustered. Hastur breathed like he’d just come up for air, and his cheeks burned red. 

“I’m sorry. You’re allowed to want me to never do that again, and I won’t if you ask me to.”

Hastur pressed into his father’s chest and closed his eyes. “I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may write an alternative, less creepy ending if you guys want me to.


End file.
